


I'm your wake up call and you know I'm right

by will_p



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Character Death Fix, Clint Barton Feels, Denial of Feelings, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fix-It, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Minor Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Avengers Shawarma Scene, Self-Hatred, Team Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Quello che succede è che entrano nel primo fast-food ancora relativamente intatto che trovano e la porta si schianta quando Rogers tenta di bussare e la signora che stava spazzando il pavimento del locale li guarda come se vedersi arrivare per pranzo gli Avengers al completo sia una cosa da tutti i giorni.





	I'm your wake up call and you know I'm right

**Author's Note:**

> Denial, parte seconda di infinito. Si ispira alla [scena post-crediti passata solo in America](http://ladynorthstar.tumblr.com/post/31265394651/ourjeremy-shawarma) e doveva essere soltanto Natasha che risponde al telefono, ma i miei #teamfeelings sono possenti come il martello di Thor e oooops, ecco a voi 1k di niente. (Also, #clintfeelings.)
> 
> Titolo @ _I'm Alive_ \- Shinedown; la suoneria di Natasha liberamente è ispirata a [questa fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/338215).

Qualunque cosa si aspettassero non si avvicina minimamente a quello che succede in realtà, ma in fin dei conti non poteva che andare così.   
  
Probabilmente Tony si vedeva già tra i coriandoli di una parata in suo onore. Ragazze in costume ovunque. Mari di champagne. Cose così. Clint non ha idea di come un genio miliardario playboy filantropo festeggi un altro giorno in cui nessuno ha distrutto la Terra, ma se non c’è dello champagne non sa più in cosa credere al mondo.   
  
Quello che succede è che entrano nel primo fast-food ancora relativamente intatto che trovano e la porta si schianta quando Rogers tenta di bussare e la signora che stava spazzando il pavimento del locale li guarda come se vedersi arrivare per pranzo gli Avengers al completo sia una cosa da tutti i giorni. Probabilmente dopo un’invasione aliena persino Steve Occhioni Blu Rogers e Tony Stark in t-shirt perdono un po’ del loro impatto sul pubblico.   
  
La signora indica un tavolo, prende le loro ordinazioni, porta tutt’altro perché la cucina è per metà saltata per aria (ed è colpa loro, quindi non si metteranno di certo a fare gli schizzinosi), poi prende una scopa e ricomincia a spazzare il pavimento tra una maceria e l’altra.   
  
Tutta l’adrenalina della battaglia è già scemata quando è ora di dare il primo morso.   
  
Lo shawarma o qualsiasi cosa sia sa un po’ di cartone, ma quello dev’essere più colpa della realtà dei fatti che sta iniziando con riluttanza a farsi strada nella sua testa che della cucina di questo posto. Gli altri stanno mangiando come se non vedessero cibo da un mese, quindi il problema non sta nel panino.   
  
Magari non è così che Tony Stark festeggia una vittoria ma gli ricorda molto le _sue_ cene dopo missione.   
  
Tranne per un piccolo dettaglio che fa sembrare quelle cene roba di un’altra vita.   
  
Natasha gli tira un calcio da sotto il tavolo e da sopra gli lancia un’occhiataccia, e lui sforza un sorriso che dev’essere veramente penoso ma è tutto quello che le può offrire al momento. Continua a guardarlo male anche quando le tira un tovagliolo in faccia. (Centro perfetto sul naso, cento punti, se Natasha non fosse, be’, _Natasha_.) Alza una gamba e incastra il piede tra Natasha e lo schienale della sua sedia e lei torna al suo pranzo con una micro-smorfia irritata. Il fatto che non lo ribalti dalla _sua_ sedia dice molte più cose dei suoi tic facciali.   
  
Thor tuona (ah ah) all’improvviso, “Dell’altro cibo per me e i miei compagni!” e tutte le persone nella stanza che non sono agenti dello SHIELD addestrati a mantenere la calma in qualsiasi situazione sobbalzano violentemente. La signora porta un altro vassoio di panini indistinguibili con un’occhiata afflitta, Rogers sembra sul punto di alzarsi per andare ad aiutarla e Thor sorride come un labrador troppo cresciuto, occhieggiando il bicchiere di carta come per valutare quanto sarebbe soddisfacente lanciarlo a terra.   
  
Lo sguardo di Natasha corre per una frazione di secondo a Banner (che, a parte essere perplesso, è di un sano colorito rosa-con-polvere-di-calcinacci) e oh, questo sì che è interessante, quante cose si è perso mentre- mentre non c’era, però non è la cosa che lo colpisce di più.   
  
È Stark che attira la sua attenzione. Stark, che all’urlo di Thor è saltato sulla sedia e si è guardato intorno con gli occhi sgranati come se non ricordasse dove fosse e adesso sta fissando il piatto con uno sguardo che Clint è più abituato a vedere allo specchio che sulla faccia di qualcun altro.   
  
Lo fissa e dopo un po’ un muscolo all’angolo della bocca di Stark si contrae e quello alza gli occhi, e l’esasperazione, sì, quella Clint se l’aspettava, il suo sguardo fisso è famoso in tutto lo SHIELD per aver fatto esasperare Hill, è _tutto il resto_ che lo sorprende.   
  
Gli psichiatri dello SHIELD gli stanno attaccati alle costole come un branco di cani con l’osso, ma se riuscissero a mettere le mani su Stark si piscerebbero addosso dalla gioia.   
  
E Clint pensava di essere lui, quello con i complessi da martire.   
  
Sente l’insolito bisogno di dire qualcosa di consolatorio, ma qualsiasi parola gli sembra troppo poco o troppo e basta, e non si fida della propria voce. Lui ha la vista migliore del mondo ma le persone a questo tavolo sono tutte incredibilmente acute, quando vogliono. (Fortunatamente non vogliono spesso.)   
  
Stark riabbassa lo sguardo e l’idillio si spezza e Clint ha fatto del saper riconoscere il momento adatto a colpire la sua ragione di vita, eppure non gli dispiace molto di aver perso questa occasione in particolare. Guarda anche lui il suo panino sbocconcellato e tenta di ricordare l’ultima volta che ha mangiato, e poi di capire perché non abbia fame quando la sua memoria gli risponde con “troppo tempo fa”.   
  
Sente lo sguardo di Natasha perforargli una tempia e la ignora. Sta ignorando un sacco di cose da quando si è… svegliato, una in più o in meno non fa differenza.   
  
Poi da qualche parte Johnny Cash inizia a cantare con una vocina metallica e sottile _Well you wonder why I always dress in black_ e tutti si guardano intorno, confusi, a parte Natasha che materializza un telefonino da una delle tasche nascoste della divisa.   
  
«Direttore,» risponde, perfettamente seria. Stark rischia di strozzarsi con un sorso di Coca e Rogers ha l’espressione sofferente di chi non sa se indignarsi o scoppiare a ridere (che è ancora più buffa perché gli ricorda tanto l’espressione di… nessuno, in realtà, proprio nessuno), mentre Clint ripensa con affetto al giorno in cui ha cambiato tutte le suonerie del cellulare di Natasha.   
  
Sarebbe anche un momento in grado di spezzare la cappa di depressione sopra le loro teste se d’un tratto Natasha non inspirasse bruscamente, gli occhi appena più sgranati e le nocche bianche attorno al telefono.   
  
Persino gli altri capiscono che c’è qualcosa che non va.   
  
«Nat…?» tenta Clint. Lei non lo guarda, stringe soltanto le labbra e mormora “sì” e “certo” ogni tanto, poi riattacca. Rogers è seduto in punta di sedia con la sua faccia seria da comandante e Stark sta giocando con i bracciali che ha ai polsi senza nemmeno rendersene conto e Banner la sta fissando da sopra gli occhiali, ma lei li ignora completamente e cerca direttamente gli occhi di Clint.   
  
La voce le trema impercettibilmente quando parla, ma Clint lo registrerà solo in un secondo momento.   
  
Onestamente, pensa che nessuno potrebbe fargliene una colpa.   
  
«Clint,» dice «è vivo.»


End file.
